The Penguin Pack
by PenguinPower1101
Summary: Shy Seraphina Gale is very worried about attending the Zaragoza Boarding school in New York City. that is until she meets her four roommates, Kit "private" James, "skipper" perry, Kowalski Murray and Rico Morgan.


**A/N i Do Not own the penguins of Madagascar, they belong to dreamworks and Nickelodeon. i do however own seraphina, she`s my OC. i promise to give the penguins back, completely normal again after I'm finished. **

**R&R and Enjoy. **

Kit James kissed his mother and father goodbye, it was the first day of his first term at the Zaragoza boarding school in New York City. Pulling his small suitcase along, kit made his way to the office.

"Kit James," he told the lady behind the desk, she seemed relatively kind, her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a stylish ponytail.

"So you're one of the new kids," the lady acknowledged, "I'm Florrie Kingston" she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Kingston," kit replied, "what room am I in?" He asked.

"Level six, room 5" Mrs Kingston informed, handing the twelve year old the key, "do you need me to help you?" She asked.

" no Thank you I think I can manage," the boy smiled, "but can I leave my case here?"

"Of course, I'll have it sent up to your room,"

"Thanks again,"

Kit made his way out of the office and into the grounds, There he saw a young girl in a wheelchair, drawing quietly in a sketchbook. Kit approached her.

"Hello there," the boy smiled. The girl looked up with a start, "please don't pick on me," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to pick on you," Kit replied, brushing a stray honey colored hair from his face, " I just want to be your friend," he stated.

"Why?" The girl looked at him with suspicion, kit could see that she had startling emerald eyes framed almost elegantly by pastel blue glasses.

"I just got here and I thought you looked lonely," kit explained

"Well I am a little lonely, my name's Seraphina Gale and I'm from Kansas," she smiled.

"I'm Kit James and I come from London, England."

"What room are you in Kit?" Asked Seraphina, running her fingers through her chocolate brown waves.

"Level six room five," Kit informed.

"Me too," Seraphina smiled again, there was something about this little English boy that made her want to smile.

"Do you like to draw?" Asked Kit, eyeing the sketchbook on his new friends lap.

"Oh I love it, I've always been good at it but it's really become my passion since getting stuck in this this thing," Seraphina told, tapping her wheelchair dramatically.

"Would you like me to push you so we can go check out our room?" The boy asked.

"No thanks, let me put my sketchbook away and I'll push myself," the girl replied, closing the aforementioned pad of paper and placing it in the cargo net beneath the seat of the chair. Kit was clearly impressed.

The duo set off, Seraphina subconsciously following the rhythm that her arms made while propelling the wheels of her chair.

"Doesn't that hurt your hands?" Kit asked.

"That's why I've got these," Seraphina pulled up one of her hands, showing kit her pink and purple fingerless cyclist gloves.

" Cool! Why did you beg me not to pick on you?" Kit asked, walking at a slower pace so his companion could keep up

"I had a run in with some bigger kids, one was Danish, another seemed like he was South American, anyway they didn't seem to like me," Seraphina replied sadly.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure there's plenty of nice kids here," Kit reassured.

"Thanks Kit, you're a true friend," Seraphina smiled.

The boy and girl entered the dorm building, kit eyed the large staircase, them scanned the room for a ramp or a elevator. He found the elevator tucked behind the large sweeping stairs.

"I'm sorry I'm asking you a lot of questions, but is that heavy?" Kit pushed the button to order the elevator.

"It's ok, I'm glad someone is actually taking time to get to know me before going straight to the teasing, and no, it's made of titanium, meaning it's light enough for me to move but strong enough that it won't get dented back home on the farm," Seraphina explained, wheeling herself into the elevator and pushing the button for the sixth floor.

The elevator stopped on floor three and a girl with long burnt umber hair and green eyes stepped in,

"hi, I'm Marlene Matthews," said the girl.

"Nice to meet you Marlene, I'm Seraphina Gale and this is Kit James," Seraphina introduced, "we both arrived today," she explained.

"Oh you must be the girl I was told to help get dressed every morning, I live right next door in room 7 so it`s no bother," Marlene realized.

"Thanks," Seraphina smiled.

on the sixth floor, the trio made their way to room 5, "i`ll leave you two to get settled in, if you need anything, I'm right next door," marlene reminded.

"thanks marlene" Seraphina and Kit called out in unison as their friend closed the door.

"this is amazing," Seraphina squealed. indeed it was, the dorm was large and roomy, it had a living area and a small kitchenette. three doors sat on the curved back wall. the walls were a soft, icy blue and the carpet was white as snow. the floorboards in the kitchenette and living area were a grey colour and the curtains looked like they had frost patterns on them. five desks sat against another wall and everywhere was modified to meet seraphina`s needs.

"which one`s your bedroom?" Kit wondered.

"it`s probably the one with a lot of hoists and things in it," Seraphina explained.

"you mean that one?" kit double checked, pointing to the door in the middle, it was slightly ajar and the boy could see a large metal bar with a harness hanging from it.

"yep, that`s definitely it," the girl sighed, wishing not for the first time that she could walk like Kit and most likely her other roommates.

suddenly a key jiggled in the lock, "Same old room boys," said a boy`s voice. Seraphina wheeled herself backward to let her roommates in. the door opened and there stood three boys, the first one had icy blue eyes and light brown hair. the second one was the tallest and wore thick glasses, he had brown eyes and reddish hair. the third one had black hair and green eyes.

"who are you?" asked the first boy.

"i`m Kit James and this is Seraphina Gale, we`re your new roommates," Kit explained.

"oh, well I`m Skipper Perry," the boy introduced.

"i`m Kowalski Murray, and my friend here is Rico Morgan," the taller boy smiled.

"so how long have you two been here?" Skipper asked.

"we arrived this morning," Seraphina explained before her stomach grumbled.

" Phina hunry?" rico asked. the girl nodded.

"yeah me too, we can finish unpacking later, let`s go get some chow," skipper declared.


End file.
